


You know I'm not her(but she is)

by DankenIA



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I don't know how to tag this, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankenIA/pseuds/DankenIA
Summary: Clexa have a nice reunion
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	You know I'm not her(but she is)

" _Wait a second. Trancendence is a choice? You can choose to come back_?", Clarke asked confused and looked with big eyes.

" _Of course. Though, until now, no one ever had._ ", Judge-Lexa said.

Suddenly Clarke heard laughter and turned around. She saw Murphy throwing a stick for Picasso. Then she peaked around a group of bushes and saw Raven, Octavia, Emori, Echo, Jorden, Hope, Gaia, Indra, Jackson, Miller, Niylah and Levitt. Her friends are here.

" _There won't be offspring, and they won't join us when they die, but none of them seemed to care._ ", the Judge said and suddenly Clarke hugged her again, " _You know I'm not -_ "

" _\- her. Yes I know._ "

" _But she is!_ ", the Judge said and was gone. Clarke left once again with confusion. ' _What did she mean_?', Clarke started asking herself but got interrupted.

" _There she is!_ ", Murphy yelled. Clarke started smiling and went into there direction. It seemed like they started building a shelter.

" _What do you wait for? Come here! We have something, better said someone, to show you!_ ", Raven shouted. Clarke's curiosity has awoken. She started running and if she haden't slowed down she would have tripped.

"Hello to you too!", Clarke said sarcastically, "Who are you talking about?" And then she saw the person they were talking about: "Lexa?" She ran to Lexa and hugged her so tight she never hugged anyone before. " _You are the real Lexa, aren't you?_ ", Clarke asked with eyes as bright and big as they could be. She missed her so much and now Lexa stood in front of her in an old T-shirt and some ripped jeans. Clarke couldn't believe her eyes as well as she couldn't believe Lexa's green eyes, but she had to. She trusted them as she never stopped doing it and she was lost in them with every cell of her being.

" _Yes_ ", Lexa answered whispering and Clarke started to cry. But this tears weren't shed because she was hurt. This were tears of hapiness. " _Yes! Yes! and Yes again!_ ", Lexa confirmed and hugged Clarke back as tight as she could.

" _You guys have a lot to catch up, so we will just go hunting!_ ", Octavia said and told the others to come with her.

Clarke waited for the others to go and then slowly released from the hug. " _I never stopped... missing you! And... I... I always loved you... and... and I... I... regret telling it to... you only once!_ ", Clarke tried to say but her sobs interrupted her. Without letting Lexa think about this words she came like a hurricane and pressed her lips on Lexa's and lost her hands in the brunette's flat hair. And just right know she realized how much she missed it. How much she missed Lexa's kisses, Lexa looking at her, Lexa's darkgreen eyes but mostly she missed Lexa at all. She just missed her presence.

With sad eyes Lexa broke the kiss and said:" _Me either! And I'm even more sorry cause I never, never told you!_ "

"But I knew it! That's the only thing that matters!", Clarke said and leaned in to kiss Lexa again.

" _Listen, Clarke: **I**... **love** ... **you**!_", Lexa said with such a cogurae that it let Clarke's heart melt, but she handn't any time to react to that, because one millisecond later she found her body pressed hard against Lexa's and felt the brunette's tongue entering her mouth. And when Lexa started stroking her neck she could swear she saw stars. That was the feeling she was looking for the whole time. The feeling of Lexa's fingertips touching her, tracing her jawline, touching her skin. Lexa's hands slowly moved to Clarke's waist and on the way she woreshipped every inch of Clarke. When Lexa's hands started squeezing her ass and Lexa's sucked on her bottom lip Clarke let out the sweatest moan Lexa ever heard.

It was hot. So hot. Calrke thought she would melt if she didn't take of her clothes and for luck Lexa thought same and asked: " _Can I_?", while starting to pull up Clarke's shirt. Clarke simply nod and helped by putting her arms up so Lexa could take it of in an smooth motion. Only the touch of Lexa's bare skin let Clarke moan again and Lexa bought her lip to not do the same but the sight of Clarke's huge breast only hold by her black bra let her moan. 

When Lexa took a step back, Clarke asked: " _Everything alright_?" 

" _Yes it's just... you are so beautiful! And the last time we did this was long ago. I think we should take a little bit of time!_ ", Lexa answered quitely. She didn't wanting to let Clarke wait, but also thought they should use some time on catching up.

" _It's okay, Lex!_ ", Clarke said and wanted to take Lexa into a hug but she tripped and let her full weight fall into Lexa. Lexa who was suprised didn't know what was goinig on and fell like an sawed of tree and Clarke fell on top of her.

" _Are you okay?_ ", Clarke asked and realized how plump Lexa's lips were. " _I'm sorry!_ "

Lexa just simply said " _Nevermind!_ ", and instantly pulled Clarke into a deep kiss. But Clarke didn't just kiss back. She started biting hard onto lexa's bottom lip. A stinging sensation came over the lip, and Lexa let out a strangled sound that was somewhere between a grunt of pain and a moan. Clarke pulled back immediatly and licked some black blood of her white front teeth.

" _I'm sorry are you okay?_ ", Clarke asked.

" _Stop talking!_ ", Lexa commanded and took of Clarke's bra and started licking on Clarke's breast while she cupped the other one with her hand causing Clarke to moan loud.

Suddenly Clarke started rubbing herself against Lexa and putting her weight on Lexa's lower region in a static rythem.

Lexa could tell Clarke was close and she was too. She grabed for Clarke's ass squeezing it hard and pulling it more into and shoving both of them over the edge and Clakre came with Lexa's name on her lips. Lexa didn't release her grip until both of them were down from there high.

" _I love you Clarke!_ ", Lexa said after they laid in the grass and cuddled.

" _I love you too, Lexie Loo!_ ", Clarke replied

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked it and I would appreciate some feed back! This was my first smutty fanfic so please be kind!


End file.
